


pleaser.

by blueberrilee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Fluff, M/M, have you seen this guy's lips, leon has a weird thing for smooth and plump lips, lip scrubs, reader is a pleaser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: You decided to actually take care of your lips just to please Leon.





	pleaser.

You never thought taking care of your lips would ask for so much effort.

If you were notified about that, you wouldn't have started in the first place.

Although, you already were committed for almost a month now so you weren't going to let it go to waste, not any time soon.

It really made you self-conscious of how you cannot go on with your day without licking your lips at least once. And it was something Leon definitely wasn't on-board with.

You wanted to make him happy and listen which led to scrubbing your lips with a lip scrub at least once a week, brushing your lips every morning and having to wear chapstick every single thirty minutes.

It truly opened your eyes and made you respect Leon a thousand more times than you already did. 

He was currently sleeping in your bedroom. At that time, you hurried over to the bathroom just to see the progress you made.

And it was quite huge. Your lips were no longer chapped or bleeding (from you ripping off dead skin) but buttery smooth and rosy. 

Admittedly there were times where you broke off the rule to not lick your lips or so on, and it was, unfortunately, quite often. Especially with Leon around.

But you had gotten stricter with yourself and it really paid off. 

You weren't going to do this again though.

It was nice to no longer feel cracked skin whenever you rubbed your lips together but it asked for so much work and dedication.

You dashed into your bedroom with excitement, causing to slam the door against the wall and wake up Leon from his slumber.

He grimaced, covering his mostly bare body with the comforter. You always found him adorable sleepy so it only softened your expression. 

"What has gotten you so hyper?" His voice was deeper than usual from being drowsy.

You sauntered your way closer. "Noticed anything different?"

He made the effort to sit up from the comfort of your bed, squinting his eyes at you. "You don't look as grumpy as you usually are."

"I've worked hard for these results, don't ruin my mood."

He curled his finger for you to come closer, in which you did. 

"Your lips look.. a lot smoother." Leon's fingers gently gripped your chin and his thumb slid across your lower lip.

You hummed, still having a shit-eating smile on your face. 

Leon then brought you down into a kiss, and you noticed the big difference. Both of your lips moved nicely and smoothly which was enjoyable for a change.

You wouldn't be weirded out if he had some kind of kick from it.

It made sense. It felt nice.. and really sexual.

Him using his tongue was what truly made it erotic. Naturally, saliva dripped from his tongue and coated both of your lips.

Your whole process was going to be thrown out the window by the end of it but it was worth it.

After a few heated kisses, Leon pulled away from you with his eyes wide. He let a few moments slip by from being speechless then spoke.

"Could you.. uh do this more often, if you'd like?"

"No. This was too much work." His eyes were stuck to your mouth.

"Did you notice a taste? I did a lip scrub not too long ago."

He briefly nodded but stayed silent.

It was incredibly easy to detect what he was thinking. Especially with the bulging hard on beneath his grey boxers.

Therefore, you kneeled before him on the cold floor. He was quick to get the message, turning around so that he sat on the edge of the bed and parted his legs.

You brought down his boxers just below his balls and your eyes widened at the sight.

He was already rock hard and leaking when you rubbed him.

You didn't want to give it to him so easily so you gave him a couple of pumps and squeezes. It was when his hand found your neck and pulled you forward for his tip to be against your lips.

He rubbed his cock over your mouth, also smearing precum over it.

It was clearly something he enjoyed. He was groaning more than usual when you started deepthroating him and palming his balls.

You never really got the hang of it. You'd often choke whenever you did. It wouldn't bother Leon considering the fact that he'd always force you down his cock even more.

He positioned his head to the side just to catch a peak of the bulge in your throat. When he did, he throbbed in your mouth.

You caught him off guard with a firmer squeeze which he gasped at. Your eyes watered as you choked but you pushed through it, eventually being able to have your nose buried in his scent.

Your boxers were not only tight but also getting wet. His scent always did things to you.

All of a sudden, Leon pulled himself out of your mouth.

You took advantage of this moment and coughed while he stood up before you. Knowing what he was planning, you allowed him with a nod and you were forced onto him once again.

He grabbed you by the jaw and started fucking your mouth recklessly. 

His flushed, sweaty skin and his pleasured expression were what made you reconsider doing this again. You found his groans terribly sexy and you loved the fact that you're the cause of all of this.

It would've made you smile if you weren't mouthful.

Subconsciously, you were grinding against the floor, desperate for friction. You heard a breathy chuckle from him.

It took a few more sloppy thrusts for him to start pumping come. He rode out his climax and come leaked from your mouth as he released.

It was all messy. Your lips were covered with come and saliva and it was definite to dry your lips. 

He was breathless and speechless, he still stared at them as you swallowed.

"I'll consider doing this again." You rose from your previous position and walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Your erection was painful but if it was to tease, you'd walk away from that sex-on-legs daily.

The process was tiring and asked for a lot of effort but if this were to happen every time.. you might as well do this more often.


End file.
